


Stay With Me

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Peterick, Pretty Bad, Song fic, but - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, im proud of it, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, quick song fic, stay with me, very quick, very short, yeah - Freeform, you me at six - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick song fic on the song 'Stay With Me' by You Me At Six</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"You've got a lot to say for the one that walked away." 

He can't meet Pete's eyes. All Patrick wants to do is desperately hug him and scream for him to stay but the hurt and betrayal and sadness from the past is rushing back and Patrick no longer knows if he loves or even likes this person. 

Pete nods soundlessly and Patrick knows his words are hurting him. He tries not to care. 

"I give you take, it's the way it's always been."

Again, Pete nods. Not denying anything. It's been over a year since Patrick has seen Pete's sorry face and now, confronted by the man, he almost regrets coming to this stupid party. It's been over a year since Pete walked out of his life without a single look back. Without a single word of goodbye. Maybe Patrick should turn away now before the smiles and flirty comments and playful banter begin. Or maybe, maybe, he should stay. Because now that the blond's eyes find Pete's, the cold, guilty sorrow in them is too much for him to leave. 

"I... I haven't had the best of years."

Pete's voice is rough, hoarse. Not drunk, though. Patrick hasn't seen his ex accept a single glass of the many liquids thrust at him tonight. 

"I know." 

A single spark in Pete's dark eyes... hope? Surprise? And then it's gone like it never existed. Of course Patrick kept up to date with news about his ex. They're friends- well, not really, not anymore, but even ex-boyfriends and ex-friends still like to know their absent other is still kicking, right?

It seems like they have no more words to say to each other and Pete turns away now to leave. 

"Stay with me." 

The lyric escapes Patrick's lips despite his desperate attempts to keep it back- it's not his, it's just from this song by this band that's been stuck in his head for days, and it's terrible that he's quoting some stupid lyric but maybe maybe maybe it works because Pete stops and slightly inclines his head towards the blond man. 

"Stay with me." 

Patrick sings the words this time and it must be that that gives him the courage to step forward and embrace the man in front of him. He's singing again, now, voice almost a sob, because Pete is thin so thin in his arms and hugging back so desperately. 

"We can try again. Please. Just stay with me."


End file.
